


Completely Unbearable

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sharing a bed for Kakuzu and Hidan is hard enough when they're never large enough to comfortably fit them both, but add in Kakuzu's alcohol induced snoring and it's completely unbearable.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Completely Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Madness event, the prompt: Only One Bed!
> 
> This could be read as ship or gen work.

One bed. There was almost always just one bed and it was never a king or even a queen. A full if they were lucky, and even then it was too small for their large frames, but none of that mattered in the moment. 

Forget his own bed, Hidan would have _killed_ to have had his own room! Gritting his teeth, he shoved at Kakuzu who was snoring so loud he had never been able to even fall asleep.

“Good  _ God…!” _ Hidan groaned, startled by another loud snore that erupted from his partner. Never before had he heard such a noise come from him, and he blamed it on the heavy drinking they had done before, during, and after dinner. 

Why he hadn’t been able to pass right out like Kakuzu had was beyond him. One more loud, jarring snore had Hidan sitting up and giving Kakuzu a good, hard shove in his ribs. It did nothing, and Hidan was more than tempted to smother Kakuzu to death. Instead he decided to leave and rolled off the bed.

“Fuck this…” He had money of his own, he didn’t have to suffer the entire night, and was perfectly capable of getting his own room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon if you want to find me there.
> 
> Hidan deserves to suffer Kakuzu's snoring, but also he has his own money he earns so he can always just get his own room, too.


End file.
